Leomon's Sacrifice
by mdizzle
Summary: ONE SHOT! Anyone ever wonder what happened to Leomon in season 2? I do, and this is what I think happened. But I got to tell you what happened wasn't pretty. Love it, hate it, let me know.


Okay, does anyone else ever wonder what ever happened to Leomon for Season 2 I mean I know Metal Etemon killed him and everything but he still should have not only been reborn and digivolve back to champion by the time Ken started his reign. This is what I think happened. Start the fic.

4

3

2

Leomon rushed some in training and rookie digimon into a cave. In the back of the cave was a tunnel that would lead them to a Trailmon which would take them to safety. He had made them carry large back packs, large for them anyways, full of food seeing as how it was going to be a long journey. He had also managed to teach them how to ration their food. He heard the menace cackle as he drew closer.

"This isn't good! He knows where we are now!" said Leomon.

The in training and rookie digimon started to look scared. Leomon mentally kicked himself for pointing that out. The last thing they needed to know was that… that… DEMON was coming. It would be one thing if who was chasing them was a digimon, then Leomon would have no problem dealing with him. But this threat was a human, one who called himself the Digimon Emperor.

"Salamon! I want you to take the other to the back of the cave! There you'll find a tunnel, it'll lead to a Trailmon that will take you to Gennai's on the Continent of Server! You'll be safe there!" said Leomon.

"But…what about you?" asked Salamon.

"I'll stay here and try to fend him off!" said Leomon.

Leomon got out his sword knowing that this might be his last battle.

"But we can't just…"

"GO! If I manage to survive this I'll catch up with you later!" said Leomon.

Salamon looked at her hero sadly. "Okay, but we'll meet up again later."

Leomon got into a defensive stance with his sword.

The Digimon Emperor rode in on the back of a dragon type digimon surrounded by Bakomons.

"Has Mr. Kitty finally come out to play?" taunted Ken.

"Come down here and I'll show you exactly what this 'Kitty' can do!" challenged Leomon.

"You have a bit of an attitude now don't you? I bet we can fix that with one of our little collars!" smirked Ken.

"Ken, please don't do this." Pleaded a small Wormmon.

"Quiet you!" ordered Ken.

Four dark rings started to fly towards Leomon only for them to be slashed in half by Leomon's sword.

"Collars aren't my style. Now face me you coward!" said Leomon.

"What did you call me?" asked Ken with a scowl on his face.

"If you had any real courage you would come down from there and face me yourself; not just cower behind your enslaved digimon!" said Leomon.

"That does it! You don't even deserve to be my slave! Attack!" shouted Ken.

The Bakomons flew down upon Leomon intent to destroy him. However, Leomon being the warrior that he was, wasn't going to go down so easily.

While punching one Bakomon from the front he stabbed another one that was trying to come from behind. A good number of Bakomon fell to the might of his sword.

"Fist of the Beast King!" shouted Leomon.

The remaining Bakomon were sent flying back Leomon's attack.

Leomon pointed his finger toward Ken and gave a mighty leap up towards the Digimon Emperor before the dragon type digimon could do anything about it. Leomon socked Ken in the jaw causing him to fall to the ground. Now on top of the dragon type digimon, Leomon turned to Wormmon.

"Oh no Ken, are you alright?" asked Wormmon.

Ken would be alright, a little roughed up with a swollen face, but alright.

"Why do you serve him? He obviously doesn't care about you. Why serve someone who causes so much pain?" demanded Leomon.

Wormon turned to Leomon with his eyes watering over.

"I know Ken may seem bad but he's really a good kid deep down." Said Wormmon.

"What? Look around you! Do you not see the pain and suffering he's caused!" asked Leomon.

"THAT DOES IT!"

Leomon and Wormmon looked down to see Ken starting to get back up on two feet.

"Nobody makes a fool out of me!" said Ken.

Ken snapped his fingers and the dragon like digimon flipped Leomon off his back and into his jaws. Now the only reason why Wormmon hadn't gone flying off as well was because this wasn't his first ride. He had learned how to avoid falling off even in the most angered of situations.

After he was tossed to the floor he could tell that he wouldn't be able to maintain his data for long. Leomon heard a door close down the tunnel. It was a pretty old door so he wasn't surprised he heard it.

"Well now I wonder what that was." Said Ken.

That was when Leomon realized something very important. His sacrifice would mean nothing if this coward found the digimon he was trying to save. He had enough strength left for one last attack.

Leomon just barely managed to get to his feet.

"Fist of the Beast King!" shouted Leomon.

Leomon's attack went into the cave and shot the wall where the path would just start to curve. The attack caused a cave in.

"NO!" shouted Ken.

Leomon was just starting to lose his form.

"Heh. You might have been able to do away with me, but as long as those little guys are okay… well that's all that matters." Said Leomon.

Leomon's data finally fell apart and started to go to Primary Village.

Ken cursed himself as he started to get onto the back of his ride.

"One day Leomon, you will return. And I WON'T forget this!" promised Ken.

Ken rode off into the sunset not knowing that the new set of digidestined would someday cause him a change of heart.

THE END

Well that's what I think happened. As for those who think Ken was too mean you need to keep in mind this was before Davis or any of the others got to the digital world. Let me know what you thought.


End file.
